User blog:MrSuperSpy/Zakayza, the Scorched Soul
Zakayza, the Scorched Soul is a custom champion for League of Legends. Abilities Zakayza's auto-attacks deal an additional 2 level AP)}} magic damage. |description2 = Every 2nd auto-attack applies Ember to all enemies around Zakayza that are within her auto-attack range, stacking twice and lasting 6 seconds. Ember amplifies Zakayza's abilities, and Burning Touch deals 7.5% more damage towards champions only per stack of Ember. Per every amplified ability, one stack of Ember is consumed, and when all have been consumed or have expired, the enemy is immune to more for the next seconds. |targeting = Burning Touch and Charring Strikes are on-hit effects. |damagetype = magical |onhiteffects = The triggering attacks apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** The bonus damage from Burning Touch does not interact with Zakayza's critical strike chance. ** The bonus damage from Burning Touch applies to structures. ** The bonus damage from Burning Touch and the Ember de-buff will still be applied even if the attack was , , , or if the attack misses. |spellshield = will block Ember from being applied, and from being detonated. }} The next auto-attack within 4 seconds deals magic damage in a 450 units line in front of Zakayza. Scorch can never apply Ember and deals only 70% damage to minions and monsters. * Enemies take 40% more damage from Scorch. |leveling = |cooldown = 3 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Scorch is a self-buff on-hit effect. |damagetype = magical |spelleffects = area |spellshield = will block the ability. |onhiteffects = The triggering attack applies other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes do not benefit from Scorch's bonus damage. ** The bonus damage from Scorch does not apply to structures. ** The bonus damage from Scorch will not be applied if the triggering attack was , , , or if the attack misses. |additional = * Scorch resets the auto-attack timer upon cast. * The range of the triggering attack is still Zakayza's own auto-attack range, it is not increased by 250 when the attack is available. }} Zakayza gains 5% movement speed for every enemy champion marked with Ember. |description2 = Zakayza fires an orb that bounces between 4 different enemy champions dealing magic damage, and then returns back to her if it is within cast range after its last bounce, reducing the cooldown of Purify by 1.5 seconds per champion hit. * Enemies take additional damage equal to and are revealed for 4 seconds if the sphere returns to Zakayza. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 |targeting = Purify is a multi-champion-targeted collision linear skill shot that bounces between champions, and can return to Zakayza, reducing this ability's cooldown. |spelleffects = area |damagetype = magical |spellshield = will block the ability. |projectile = true |additional = * The cooldown of Purify begins after the sphere has finished bouncing or after it has returned to Zakayza. * If an enemy becomes untargetable when the sphere returns back to Zakayza, she will not gain cooldown reduction from them. }} Zakayza dashes, stopping at the first enemy champion she hits and dealing magic damage to them. Auto-attacks reduce the cooldown of this ability by 1 second, and Scorch auto-attacks reduce it by 2. * The enemy is slowed by 30% for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 500 |cooldown = 12 |targeting = Betrayed Pass is a linear dash. |damagetype = magical |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the ability and the slow. }} Zakayza gains bonus attack speed. * Attacking the target heals for 15% of the damage dealt. This effect persists as long as the enemy has Ember stacks. |description2 = Zakayza creates a field around her that damages enemies every second, healing her for a percentage of the damage dealt, but draining mana. * Enemies standing in the field for 3 seconds take double damage from the next instance, and then pulse, dealing the same damage to enemy champions within 300 units around them. |leveling = |leveling2 = of damage dealt |cooldown = 2 |cost = |costtype = mana per second |range = 375 |targeting = Inner Pulse is a point-blank area of effect toggle that heals Zakayza and grants attack speed and bonus on-hit damage. |spelleffects = area |damagetype = magical |spellshield = will block only one instance of the ability and will prevent Zakayza from healing from that instance. |additional = * If an enemy is untargetable under the effects of the Toggle-On Ember Bonus, they will still pulse and deal damage to sorrounding units, but will not take damage themselves. }} Category:Custom champions